Consumers have various options when it comes to listening to or otherwise consuming music and other media. In particular, some consumers play music from physical media such as compact discs, records, cassette tapes, and/or the like. Other consumers listen to music from digital audio files such as MP3s, AACs, WAV files, OGG-Vorbis files, FLAC files, and/or the like. In other cases, streaming services allow some users to stream digital music data stored on remote servers. With the advent and popularity of social networking, some platforms allow users of a social network to share playlists, songs, and artist profiles with other users of the social network.
In existing platforms and services, the discovery of music new or of potential interest to users can prove difficult. For example, even though two users may be connected via a social network, the users may not have the same taste in music. Therefore, the sharing of playlists and other music media by the users via the social network is inefficiently targeted. Further, when the users are physically in the same room, at a party or gathering, or are otherwise around each other, the existing services have no way to determine the musical tastes of each of the users who are or will be present. As a result, any music that is played will likely not appeal to everyone.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for generating playlists based on musical tastes of applicable users and/or other combinations of attributes. Moreover, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for providing an interface for users to effectively specify attributes for the generation of the playlists.